The Internet, through its billions of Web pages, provides a vast and quickly growing library of information and resources. In order to find desired content, computer users often make use of search utilities. Exemplary Internet search engines are well known in the art, for instance, a commonly known commercial engine is the BING search engine provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Initially upon a user expressing a desire to utilize a search utility, a home page associated with the particular search utility is presented that includes a search query input area into which the user may input keywords or phrases for which relevant search results are desired. Oftentimes, also presented is a background image for the search engine home page. Generally, such search utility home page background images are static images that may be visually appealing to the user but offer little else in terms of an immersive experience or to encourage attachment of the user with the search utility.